


Aomine loses his heterosexuality

by YukiTakahiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Day, AoKaga Month, Bottom Aomine Daiki, Confessions, How Do I Tag, M/M, Top Kagami Taiga, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiTakahiro/pseuds/YukiTakahiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Aomine rapidly losing his heterosexuality to Kagami. Yes the summary is the title. Get over it and read the damn story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
"I think I like you...Aomine."

 

It came out of nowhere. The ball he had been dribbling halted in his hand. They were having their weekly one-on-one match when all of a sudden Kagami decided to drop this bomb on him.

 

".........Huh?" was Aomine's eloquent response.

 

"I said I l-like you idiot" Kagami repeated.

 

 

 _The fuck is he saying?!_ Aomine thought. ".....stop joking around bastard"

 

Kagami sighed. He was staring at the ground. He hadn't look up once since this all started. "I'm not kidding asshole. I'm being serious here" said Kagami.

 

Aomine freaked out a little. _He...likes me?! What?!_ He still couldn't wrap his head around the situation. It's not a surprise that other people think he's hot. In fact, he gets confessed to at school on a daily basis. _But this is Bakagami! And he's a dude!_

 

".....then what the fuck are you saying Bakagami?! You're gay?" Aomine's shock on this knowledge can be heard in his voice.

 

Kagami seemed to snap out of whatever he was in. He looked up with a determined expression. _His face is really red_ , Aomine noted.

 

"Yeah I am. S-So what?"

 

"........."

 

"Say something...Aho" Kagami was staring at him full force now, red face and all. _Shit! What do I say to something like that?!_ Aomine thought. _I can't fucking hurt his feelings! This is Bakagami afterall. I mean we aren't really friends but he's....close to that. Fuck this!_

 

"I'm...I'm not a homo...Bakagami" Aomine replied hesitantly.

 

If it was possible, Kagami seemed to grow even redder. "I-I know that idiot!" Kagami spluttered.

 

Aomine was at a loss now. _What the fuck am I supposed to do then?!_ He decided to just straight up ask the idiot. "Then why the fuck are you confessing to me moron?! And don't call me idiot!"

 

Kagami seemed to relax a bit. The heavy tension leaving his shoulders. "Shut up you ass! Don't call me a moron!"

 

"That's because you are a moron Bakagami!" Aomine retaliated. _Fuck why am I stalling this?!_

 

Kagami didn't reply even though he seemed like he wanted to say something. He kept staring at Aomine in irritation. Then Kagami sighed.

 

"Nevermind, Just forget it" he mumbled. He turned around to leave just like nothing happened. Aomine stood in silence as Kagami picked up his bag from the nearby bench. He watched Kagami exit the court and head towards the direction of his house.

 

The game forgotten, the ball still held by his hands, Aomine had only one thought racing through his mind.

 

_What the fuck just happened?!_

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
As soon as Aomine got home, he dialed Kuroko.

 

"Tetsu, it's me"

 

"Hello Aomine-kun. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kuroko answered monotonously as usual.

 

"....You're best friends with Kagami right?" Aomine asked nervously.

 

"....Thank you for reminding me Aomine-kun. Did you hit your head again?" Kuroko asked in an emotionless voice.

 

"Shut up Tetsu! And that was one time! Anyway this is about Bakagami. He...he's gay...it seems" Aomine almost whispered at the end.

 

"...And this troubles you?" Kuroko's voice changed to a different tone. A bit stern.

 

"You knew?!" Aomine exclaimed. He ignored Kuroko's question. "Who else knows about him?"

 

"Our team members only. Oh and Kise-kun knows too." Kuroko answered.

 

"The fuck? Kise knows?! Why?! ....and what's with the 'only' part. That's a fuckload of people right there!" Aomine shouted.

 

"Calm down Aomine-kun. Our team is sworn to secrecy anyway. And Kise-kun only knows because he overheard Kagami-kun when he was talking to me. But I made Kise-kun promise not to tell anyone. Even I'm shocked he kept his word...." said Kuroko, the last part almost to himself.

 

Aomine still surprised about the fact that Kagami's sexuality is common knowledge, became silent.

 

"....are you still there Aomine-kun?"

 

"Yeah...yeah I'm still here. Why didn't he tell me before?" Even before the words left his mouth Aomine realized how stupid that question was. _Because apparently_ _he likes me idiot!_

 

Before Kuroko could answer Aomine decided to end the call with a quick 'Gotta go Tetsu, Satsuki's here.'

 

Throwing his phone on his desk, Aomine flopped down on his bed. Putting his hands behind his head, he stared up at his ceiling.

 

_He likes me huh? Bakagami...likes me..._

 

Aomine isn't opposed to any of the lgbt community, in fact he didn't even have a thought about it. So the fact that Kagami is gay shouldn't bother him. _It doesn't! It's all his fault anyway! Confessing to me and shit._

 

Aomine sighed. _I gotta stop thinking about this._  
He got up to take a shower when he noticed he was still in his sweats.

 

It was during his shower Aomine got the thought of _'How do you even do it with a guy?'_ immediately followed by _'Why the fuck am I thinking about sex with a dude?! Damn you Bakagami!'_

 

Aomine knew the gist of it anyway. Sex with a guy is probably almost the same. _Not a fucking mystery like Lesbian sex at least. Great, now I'm fucking curious to see homo sex!_

 

Without any further thought about Kagami or homosexual intercourse, An exhausted Aomine got into bed to sleep the rest of the day off. _Finally some fucking peace._

 

Or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Whoa...where am I?_

 

Aomine seemed to be standing in the middle of a hall. Consisting of marble flooring and a high ceiling, surrounded by a span of Corinthian marble columns and a single crystal chandelier, the room looks magnificent.

 

 _How the fuck did I get here?_ Aomine was at a loss. He was just about to head towards the door to exit the room, when he noticed his attire. He was wearing a black three piece suit with a blue dress shirt underneath. Aomine paused entirely on exiting the room in shock.

 

Just then the doors to the hall opened. A throng of well dressed people rushed inside. Men in expensive tuxedos and suits and women in gorgeous dresses pushed through. Aomine who stood still was suddenly engulfed in the wave of people. _Holy fuck! Is this the goddamn subway rush?!_

 

Men and women shoved Aomine here and there  
trying to mingle among themselves. One particular elbow shift sent him barreling forward when strong arms caught him from hitting the marble floor.

 

Aomine looked up in relief right into Kagami's eyes. He froze.

 

 _So close!_ was Aomine's first thought. Kagami smirked. He leaned even closer. His eyes glinting brightly.

 

"Hi...." Kagami whispered.

 

Aomine's breath hitched. He immediately jerked away. Kagami let him go with no resistance and took a step back. It was then Aomine noticed what Kagami was wearing. He was dressed in a black tux with a red tie, cut to fit his form perfectly. He wore his hair back but short pieces of it had fallen on to his forehead.

 

Aomine couldn't help but stare. _He looks....good. Probably better than Kise..._

 

Kagami was staring at Aomine as well. He was so obviously checking him out that Aomine started to get uncomfortable.

 

"Aomine...wanna come up to my room?" Kagami asked casually.

 

 _What._ "What?!"

 

Kagami blushed. But his eyes still glinted in mischief. He came closer to Aomine. Trapped between all those people Aomine had difficulty in stepping away from him.

  
  
Kagami grabbed his hand so fast even Aomine's reflexes couldn't follow him. "Wait...what are you-" He was cut off when Kagami pulled him flush against his body.

 

Aomine's other hand clutched Kagami's bicep to stop the momentum.

 

Kagami wrapped his hand around his waist and tightned.

 

 

He leaned close right next to Aomine's ear and whispered, "Aomine....come to my room....play with me. I wanna fuck you, hard. And harder. I wanna make you ride me, pump you full of cum and make you drink me....as much as you can take. And even more..."

 

Aomine tensed. A shiver ran through him at that moment. He struggled to get out of the other's arms. Kagami's hold on him only tightened.

 

He wasn't done yet. Kagami traced the corner ear edge of Aomine's jawline with his lips and nipped at his skin softly.

 

Kagami changed his tone when he spoke again, "Please Aomine... _let_   _me make you feel good_...."

 

Aomine immediately snapped out of his trance and shoved himself out of Kagami's grasp. He was breathing hard trying to calm down his thundering heartbeat.

 

He kept stepping back and instantly noticed the absence of those people. They had all disappeared. It was just Kagami and him in the room.

 

"Oi...Bakagami stop this! W-What the fuck are you even saying?! I gotta fucking get out of here."

 

Aomine frantically started looking around for the door to get away from Kagami. _Where the fuck is that damn door?! Dammit!_

 

So focused on escaping Aomine didn't notice until Kagami spoke. He was right next to him, closer than necessary as usual. Aomine jumped in surprise.

 

"If I show you the way out, will you come back?" Kagami asked.

 

Aomine didn't know what to say. Actually he did. _Of course not dumbass! You're trying to rape me here!_

 

Aomine opened his mouth to outright refuse or even lie through his teeth just to get the hell out when he saw Kagami's face. Kagami was looking forward with the most expressionless face he'd ever seen. _And that's saying something with Tetsu around!_

 

"......maybe..." came Aomine's involuntary reply.

 

Kagami turned to him and smiled softly. Aomine stared wide eyed.

 

"Then...wake up, Daiki."

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

He jerked awake. Breathing hard, Aomine stared up at his ceiling. A thought that seemed to run through his mind frequently ever since Kagami confessed came back to him,

 

_What the fuck is happening to me...?_


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Aominecchi~!!"

 

 _Fuck. It's_ him.

 

"Yo Kise" Aomine greeted.

 

Kise enthusiastically strode up to the table where Aomine sat and took a seat opposite to him.

 

Aomine was returning home after practice when he decided to grab a bite at a nearby Maji Burger. Of course, _Kise_ would spot him when he finally settled down to eat. _Can't catch a fucking break can I?_

 

Kise was staring at him now smiling widely, all sparkly and shit.

 

".........what?" Aomine grunted.

 

"Hmm...a little birdie told me that Aominecchi knows about Kagamicchi's secret." Kise answered happily.

 

".....yeah.....so?" Aomine drawled. _Damn Tetsu_.

 

"Oh nothing. I was just wandering what you thought about it. Afterall this is Kagamicchi."

 

"I don't care." Aomine managed to sound as bored as possible.

 

"Ah....okay. I thought you had a problem with it, well, according to Kurokocchi that is." said Kise looking a bit confused.

 

Aomine didn't answer. He bit into his Teriyaki burger and started eating. He was taking a sip from his shake when Kise interrupted again.

 

"I uh...think Kagamicchi likes you Aominecchi"

 

Aomine promptly choked. _How the hell did he know?! Did Kagami tell him? Why him?!_

 

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked cautiously.

 

"I just think he has a thing for you. I could be wrong but I rarely am in these things." said Kise in a serious voice.

 

".......you're an idiot Kise" Aomine replied. He finished the rest of his burger and drink. Kise was still whining 'So mean Aominecchi....' when he got up to throw away the wrapper and empty shake.

 

He came back to the table. "....in case you were right, about Bakagami I mean....what should I do?" Aomine questioned him. _Who knows? Maybe this guy might be able to help._

 

"Marry him!" Kise squealed.

 

_Nevermind, I'm gonna kill him._

 

"Ahahaha...! Kidding! I'm kidding Aominecchi!" Kise sweatdropped when he saw Aomine trying to burn him with his glare.

 

"Seriously though, If you don't want anything to do with him just reject him. Make it so that he gets the message, that you're never gonna be interested in him." said Kise almost coldly.

 

Before Aomine could think more about Kise's answer, he spoke again.

 

"But...uh...I think you should give him a chance Aominecchi."

 

 _Huh?_ "The hell?" said Aomine surprised.

 

"What I mean is...(please don't kill me here Aominecchi!)...Kagamicchi's a great catch and you and him would work well...together." said Kise hesitantly.

 

Aomine's mind had gone blank. Kise stared at him a bit and nodded. He stood up to go. "Just think about it okay?" saying that, Kise left.

 

Aomine stayed a few more minutes before he too decided to leave.

 

_Kise's fucking insane. I can't...DATE Kagami. He's...a dude. Plus it's Kagami!! He's a moron. And he's damn stupid! He's shit at Basketball too. No fucking way...no way._

 

Suddenly Aomine realized something.

 

Kise said to date Kagami. That means if he decides to date....Bakagami, Kise would accept it? Just like that? What about the others? Would they...accept it too?

 

_Why the fuck am I thinking about this?! I ain't gonna date the idiot! Not in a million fucking years!_

 

Not long after Aomine arrived home. He got scolded by his mother for not cleaning his room. He went to take a shower and after, did his homework ( _How else would I be allowed to go to tournaments? I'm fucking smart okay?_ )

 

He hadn't talked to Kagami since the day he confessed. It's only been four days since then.

 

However, his conflicting and confusing thoughts come and go so rapidly that it leaves Aomine more confused about his own emotions than before.

 

What Kise said today seemed to help him...even if it was just a little. _Giving him a chance huh?_

 

It was after the day ended and he was about to sleep when he decided to text Kagami.


	5. Chapter 5

  
'Yo, we need to talk'

 

Aomine felt strangely nervous. He waited about two minutes for Kagami to reply before he kept his phone next to his pillow. He was about to fall asleep when the notification for a text sounded.

 

'Hey, what's up?'

 

_Fuck. I'm losing my nerve now that its come to this._

 

'One-on-one tomorrow?' Aomine hit send before he could change it to 'nevermind' or something equally annoying.

 

'Sure. Get ready to lose Ahomine'

 

_Huh. He sounds....really normal. Still seems like the same idiot...delusional and dumb._ Aomine smirked. _It kinda makes this easier. That dumbass._

 

'In your dreams Bakagami'

 

Sending the reply, he put his phone away to sleep.

  
.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Fuck me I'm back at this place._

 

The room has changed.

 

It was pretty much the same as before except for the giant golden throne stationed on the right side of the room. On it sat Kagami.

 

He was surrounded by several people. Some holding long scrolls and some speaking to Kagami rapidly.

 

Aomine stood still watching the scene for a moment before he headed towards the door. He wanted to get out of there before Kagami noticed him.

 

"Aomine!"

 

_Goddammit._

 

He turned towards Kagami and walked nearer to his throne. Kagami was grinning while he stared at Aomine.

 

_The fuck is he wearing?_ Aomine thought. Remembering last time he quickly looked down to assess his own attire. Finding he was wearing a normal T-shirt and jeans, he sighed in relief.

 

Kagami was sporting a strange white loose top and an unbuttoned black vest. He wore a red jacket over them. Also unbuttoned. Black pants and knee high black boots completed the look. A white cape was attached to the right side of his jacket.

 

"Oi Bakagami...what the fuck is up with all those layers?" Aomine laughed.

 

Suddenly, he was roughly yanked by his hair from one of the men standing nearby. The guy kicked the back of his knee so Aomine fell down. He managed to stop himself from kissing the floor by keeping his palms on it.

 

"Do NOT speak to the prince that way!" The man scolded Aomine.

 

Instantly though, Kagami was there. Aomine didn't even see him move. Kagami grabbed the man by his throat and pulled him away from Aomine with sheer force.

 

"Touch what's mine again and I will fucking skin you myself" Kagami growled. He squeezed the man's throat as another warning and released him. The man quickly stepped away from Kagami gasping for air. Aomine stared in shock and (admittedly) a bit of fear.

 

Immediately Kagami was next to Aomine. He had stood up from the ground during Kagami's brief loss of temper. Kagami was worriedly hovering around him.

 

"Are you alright Daiki?? Are you hurt? He asked in a concerned voice.

 

"Don't call me that. And I'm fucking fine. The fuck was all that about?" Aomine asked rubbing the back of his head.

 

"He thought you were disrespecting me. The fucking dumbass. I should have him tortured and killed for his stupidity." Kagami replied angrily.

 

_Whoa...he's losing it. He sounds like a fucking maniac._

 

".....Calm your tits Bakagami. No harm done." said Aomine in caution.

 

Noticing that he's startling Aomine, Kagami visibly cooled down. At once he apologized for his behavior.

 

"Sorry I scared you, Aomine" He spoke sheepishly.

 

Instantly bristled, Aomine retaliated. "I wasn't scared you idiot! Anyway, what the fuck is all that shit about a prince or something?"

 

"Oh. I didn't tell you huh? I'm next in line for the throne of the Seirin Kingdom." Kagami grinned proudly.

 

_My dreams are fucking weird as fuck_ , is the thought Aomine had while he comprehended Kagami's words. Then he realized something.

 

"So when you become King....you'd be named....King Kagami?" Aomine asked amused. He started laughing as Kagami blushed bright red.

 

"Shut up you dumbass! And that's my old man! He's King Kagami!"

 

Aomine laughed harder at that. Kagami looked at him in irritation. It was while they were distracted that someone entered the room quietly. He approached Kagami and Aomine and interrupted their interaction.

 

"Kagami-kun"

 

Both Aomine and Kagami jumped. Kuroko just stared with amusement in his eyes.

 

"Fucking hell Tetsu...you're here too?!"

 

"Kuroko don't do that! Anyway what do you want?"

 

Kuroko ignored Aomine and answered Kagami's question.

 

"Your father has requested your presence Kagami-kun."

 

_He means King Kagami_ , Aomine chuckled to himself.

  
"What does he want this time? Tell him I'll join him later, that I'm busy" Kagami replied.

 

Kuroko's face never changed. His eyes grew just a bit lighter though. The colour piercing against his skin. Kagami twitched ever so slightly.

 

Kuroko turned his attention completely on Aomine.

 

"Aomine-kun I want you to follow me. Do it now or I'll spill about that time in middle school"

 

_He wouldn't._ "You wouldn't" Aomine said in disbelief.

 

"Are you willing to take that risk or should I let Kagami-kun in on this secret?" said Kuroko never once breaking his poker face.

 

_Fuck, he's annoying even in this place!_ Thought Aomine bitterly.

 

"Oi Kuroko you better tell me that story or I will fire you right now" Kagami threatened feeling left out and jealous that Kuroko knows something about Aomine he doesn't.

 

Seeming completely oblivious to Kagami's threat, Kuroko stared down Aomine.

 

_Fuck!_ ".....fine. Lead the damn way" Aomine caved.

 

Allowing a small smile, Kuroko went ahead leaving Aomine and Kagami to follow. Aomine because he had no choice (forgetting it was his dream and everything is in his subconscious and even if any secrets were spilled, it won't get out) and Kagami because his excuse of being 'busy' is currently following Kuroko out the door.

 

The people before were left there to talk amongst themselves.

 

It was while they were walking down a wide corridor that Kagami sighed and decided to ask what was going on.

 

Kuroko looked back over his shoulder at Kagami for the briefest moment and spoke in the most casual manner possible.

 

"Akashi-kun attacked us again. There's going to be a war this time."

 

Kagami's eyes widened. Aomine simply froze.

 

_It's decided. I ain't ever coming back to this hellhole again._


	6. Chapter 6

 

Next day, when Aomine approached the basketball court, Kagami was already there. Aomine placed his sports bag next to Kagami's and walked up to him.

 

He quickly stole the basketball ball Kagami was dribbling and shot towards the hoop to score. Just before he managed to make a dunk Kagami stopped it. Immediately he started going towards the other end of the court. Aomine stole the ball again. Going back and forth like this they played for hours.

 

Finally an exhausted Aomine laid down on the tarred court floor. Kagami was breathing hard as well but he didn't lay down like Aomine.

 

_Fuck that guy's stamina! I really need to stop cutting practice more._

 

"Oi take this." Kagami called out.

 

Aomine opened his eyes to see Kagami holding a sealed water bottle. Grabbing it with a 'thanks' Aomine sat up and tore open the lid and took gulps of water down his throat. Basking in relief of ridding his thirst, he failed to notice Kagami watching him intensely.

 

"I was actually surprised that you called me here today. Didn't expect you wanted to hang out after....last time." Kagami started. "Even Kuroko told me you were being a bit weird."

 

_Damn that Tetsu being a gossipy bitch! He probably told Akashi and Murasakibara too by now! It was one fucking phone call._

 

Keeping the almost empty bottle next to him, Aomine turned towards the still standing Kagami.

 

"Yeah...uh about that, what's um...what's the deal huh? I mean I'm likable and shit, I'm pretty fucking great but it was weird coming from you." Aomine asked finally trying to make sense out of Kagami's sudden affection for him.

 

Kagami sat down opposite to Aomine. He's slightly red faced as that day but he wasn't staring at the ground. Kagami kept his eyes trained on Aomine's face.

 

"I....dunno." came his intelligent reply.

 

Aomine stared at him and sighed. _Such_ _a bad_ _liar._

 

"You're a fucking idiot aren't you?"

 

"Yeah I must be. After all, I ended up liking your dumb ass." Kagami smirked instead of getting angry.

 

"Oi...shut up." Aomine looked away embarrassed and mind reeling at the 'ass' comment.

 

Kagami laughed. He quickly calmed down though and voiced his own thoughts. "I didn't think meeting you again would go like this. I really thought....you wouldn't wanna hang out with me." He smiled in relief at Aomine.

 

_Shit now I feel bad for my reaction last time._

 

".....Who else can beat you in one-on-one huh? If it wasn't for me you'd be worse than Tetsu right now." said Aomine unconscious of the fact that he complimented him slightly.

 

Kagami stared, amused at his words. "Anyway, why'd you call me other than for the generous one-on-one. You said you had something to say?"

 

Aomine tensed. _Oh shit. What was I gonna say to him? That I'd date him? No fucking way....no way. Damn Kise! This is all his fault. What the fuck should I do now? Fuck._

 

"Aomine?" Kagami snapped him out of his thoughts in concern. "You alright baka?"

 

"I...I was thinking we should hang out more before....before anything else." Aomine stammered trying to get his thoughts out.

 

Kagami looked shell shocked. "WHAT."

 

Aomine stared at his hands. _Fuck this is hard to say!_

 

"I said we....we should meet up other than for one-on-one. Like....outside for...for other stuff." _Goddamn I sound like such a chick. Screw you Kise with your shit ideas!_

 

"You mean...like dating?" Kagami's surprise can be felt from his tone alone.

 

_Huh? How'd he get that from what I said?_ "Uh....what?" Aomine asked.

 

"You...you just said....you wanna go on dates...with me?" Kagami replied uncertainly, the shock of Aomine's words had rocked him to the core.

 

"The hell? No! That's...that's not what I meant! I said we should hang out more! Like other than for basketball!" Aomine exclaimed. _What is he an idiot?!_

 

Still in a state of shock Kagami questioned his logic. "Why?"

 

Aomine didn't have an answer to that. He tried to distract Kagami. "What? You don't want to?"

 

"No! No I want to. It's just....sudden. What uh....what brought this on?" Kagami's doubt clear in his voice.

 

"Who knows? You up for it or not?" Aomine managed to look unconcerned.

 

Kagami hesitated, his questions being unanswered. Aomine's actions confusing the hell out of him. "What do you wanna do?"

 

_Eh...crap I didn't think that far._

 

"....Satsuki's birthday."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Gotta get her a gift for her birthday."

 

_She'd fucking cut me if she knew I'm using her for shit like this. Oh god, she'd hide my Mai-chan mags again! Fuck!_

 

Kagami frowned. The idea of going shopping to buy a present for the girl who's constantly following Aomine doesn't sound so appealing to him. Even if he knows that she's infatuated with Kuroko.

 

"Alright....can you text me when and where to meet?" said Kagami getting up from his spot.

 

_He's leaving?_

 

"I have to make food for Alex." He continued. "Night Aomine."

 

_Who the fuck is that? Oh...cat. Weird name._

 

"Sure, Night Bakagami."

 

Kagami left still confused but smiling.

 

Aomine got up to leave too. Grabbing his bag he made his way towards the station.

 

_Stupid guy smiled a lot today huh? Then again he always does. Hah! Guess I made his day huh? He's lucky, the brat. Gotta hide my Mai-chan collection just in case._

 

Filled with anticipation for meeting Kagami for something other than one-on-one, Aomine went home, a smile playing at the end of his lips as well.

 


End file.
